Bachelor Party
by awkward.penguin
Summary: Edward's 'Bachelor Party' ONE SHOT.


**Jasper's Point Of View**

_Edward, _I thought, _come on, don't make it hard on us!_ when I didn't see any movement from inside Bella's bedroom, I looked at Emmett and climbed up the side of the house.

Just for the sake of being annoying, Emmett started scraping his nails against the cool glass. The scratchy noise soon made Edward and Bella look up from whatever they were doing.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett hissed menacingly, "we're coming in after him!"

"Go," I heard Bella say, "before they break my house."

Edward got up, kissed Bella on the forehead and said, " Get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks! thats sure to help me wind down." Bella told him sarcastically.

"I'll meet you at the alter," Edward said standing up.

Jeez, all this lovey stuff is getting really old.

"I'll be the one in white." Bella smiled.

He chuckled. "Very convincing."

He jumped out of the now open window and landed with a light thud.

Emmett cursed.

"You'd better not make him late," Bella whispered.

I scaled up the wall, "Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time." I told her as I sent a wave oof calm towards her.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for Bachlor Parties? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?" Bella was always worrying, curious, wondering.

"Don't tell her _anything_!" Emmett growled.

"Relax," I told her. "We Cullens hve our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of Grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

"Thanks, Jasper," Bella said sleepily.

I winked and dropped back onto the ground, "Off we go!"

"Okay, so where to now?" Edward asked, exicted.

"Forest." Emmett replied.

We set off apparently Edward knew exactly where to go.

Back home, across the river, to the left, over another river. We were climbing through some trees (it was always fun) and Edward just stopped. No reason, just one second leaping from tree to tree and the next on the ground.

"Oky, your urn, Jazz. You lead." he turned to me.

The vibes I was getting off Edward were woried, confused and scared. _Why, _I wondered.

"Lets go this way," I suggested, pointing to a pathway through the scrub, we'd probably been there before.

"Nothing's wrong, Jasper, I'm just worried about tomorrow. What if bella decides she wants to be with Jacob? I always said she could leave me if she wanted, but I didn't think she would." Edward was worrying. Again.

We were running again, only this time I was leading. We came to a waterhole before Emmett or I could say anything.

We slowed to a walk as we saw 3 lions sleeping against a fallen tree.

"Perfect," Emmett whispered, smiling.

We crept up to the sleeping animals, each silently choosing the own we would be dining on.

Emmett got the largest, of course.

We stood over them for a second, before leaning in to wake them. The male woke first, taking a swipe at Edward. He chuckled quietly and snapped his paw.

"You really shouldn't do that, Edward." Emmett told him.

"Why?" he looked up, giving the lion ample oppurtunity to 'hurt' him.

"You really think Bella would approve?" Emmett smiled.

"Oh, ha ha." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

By now, the other lions had gotten up and were really starting to get annoyed.

We danced around, aggravating them for a while, before sinking our teeth into the warm membrane on thier neck.

The blood was delicious, not like a humans, but I'd settle for it.

After about a minute, all blood had been drained from the beasts into our stomachs.

I looked over at Emmett who was wearing a massive grin and had a few drops of blood around his mouth. Very amusing. I stared at his mouth pointedly until he got the message and wiped his hand over it.

We went to the mountains, next, because thats where most grizzly bears lived. j

It took about 5 minutes to get there, notrunning extremely fast.

It was the dead of night, so pretty much no chance of any grizzlys out and about.

We walked around a bit before we gave up before we gave up and sa on the edge of a cliff.

"Edward, there's no chance of Bella ever leaving you," I told him, knowing he would know what I was talking about. " You don't seem to undersatnd that she would do anything for you."

"Yeah, she would." Emmett was serious, for once. Before Edward could say anything, Emmett continued, "Yeah, she loves Jacob, but she loves you way more."

"Wow, a moment of seriousness from Emmett. This must be major." Edward joked, "And I know, but there's always a chance she could change her mind."

The guy worries too much, he needs to slow down.

He had told us about the 'deal' he and Bella made. Weird, but anyway.

We talked until dawn, when we raced back home. Edward won, of course, I was second and Emmet last, as always.

When we got home, Bella was already here with Alice.

Not a second after we got inside and Alice told us that "we weren't to go anywhere on the top floor if we valued our lives".

I walked into my bedroom and changed into the tux Alice had laid out onto our bed and went to Edward's room.

Emmett was already there, sitting on the bed, watching Edward fiddle with his tie.

Edward walked over a minute later.

"Its time." I told them, walking toward the door.

Downstairs nearly everyone was seated. I went over to Esme and Carlisle with Edward and Emmett went to Rosalie.

After about 10 minutes, Emmett came back and the music started.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Tell me._

_Thanks Courteney for helping :D_


End file.
